POKEMON: To Be A Master-Part 1
by Will2
Summary: Matt trains for his first battle on Indigo Plateau


POKEMON: To Be a Master

By Will Snow

Part 1 "In training" 

  
  
  
  


Matt slowly opened up his eyes.

He was in a nice soft bed in his pajamas. Soon after entering the Indigo Plateau he rented a cabin for a few days. It was great, he had the whole cabin to himself. 

He had some neighbors to. 

An old man was in the cabin next to his, he says he's been in the Pokemon league for the past 7 years but never made it past the 1st round.

  
  


Last night, he visited the Pokemon center and exchanged his Butterfree for his Machop.

  
  


Matt pulled on a baggy pair of blue jeans, a dark Nike shirt and his black and red biking gloves (the ones that are cut off at the fingers) and got his PokeBall's.

He still had a week to train his Pokemon for the upcoming Pokemon League fights.

  
  


He decided to train his Jolteon first.

  
  


He called it out and instructed it to use it's Thundershock attack to try and make a gray boulder black. This proved to be difficult.

  
  


Jolteon exploded with electric energy and the lightning bolts from it's body rained down on the large boulder. Most of them, simply hit it and either diminished or fell off. It was covered in black spots but not like he had hoped.

  
  


They kept this up for about an hour and by then, his Jolteon could turn a fairly large boulder completely black and hot to the touch.

  
  


Then, he brought out his Charmeleon. 

For this training (he learned it from the old man across the street) he took out his Machop and Charmeleon, and instructed his Machop to hurl rocks into the air and for Charmeleon to hit then with a fire attack.

  
  


Machop threw a large rock into the air and Charmeleon shot a burst of brightly colored flames at the rock, toasting it.

"Good job." He said to both of them.

  
  


Like the last training, they kept this up until they got the hang of it.

His Machop could easily throw a rock, pick up another and throw it in about two seconds flat and his Charmeleon seemed to be able to hit every rock and turn it totally black.

  
  


This training was good for both Pokemon.

His Machop was getting exercise and his Charmeleon was getting stronger with his flame attacks.

  
  


And his Machop's training would soon pay off.

  
  


After what seemed like the 200th rock that Matt's Machop had thrown into the air, they all took a break. Matt's Machop sat down and all of a sudden began to glow.

He grew bigger and bigger until he was almost the size of Matt. 

  
  


When he stopped glowing he looked around and yelled. "Machoke!!!" IN kind of a roar.

"WOW! Machop evolved into Machoke!" Matt yelled happily.

  
  


Matt snapped open his PokeDex:

"MACHOKE. Machoke's are a very powerful breed of Fighting type Pokemon. They use powerful fighting attacks such as Seismic Toss and Karate Chop." 

  
  


"Cool!" Matt said happily.

  
  


All of a sudden, a boy about fifteen walked out of a cabin that was one away from Matt's and walked over to him.

The boy was dressed in a pair of black sunglasses and all black clothes.

He walked over to Matt.

  
  


"I couldn't help but see that you were training for the Pokemon League." He said.

"What else would I be doing?" Matt asked.

The kid shrugged. "Let's get down to business, my name is Kenny. I wanna Pokemon Battle it'll help me beef up my Pokemon for the Pokemon League." He said. 

  
  


Matt smiled at that.

"Yeah sure I'll have a battle." He said.

"Ok good, two on two!"

"Right! Machoke! Go!" Matt yelled. Matt's Machoke jumped forwards and prepared to fight.

"Go Rhyhorn!" Kenny yelled.

  
  


Matt opened his PokeDex and pointed it at the big rock Pokemon:

  
  


"RHYHORN. This rock Pokemon's bones are 1000 times more powerful than human bones. Uses powerful physical attacks." His PokeDex reported.

  
  


"Ok Machoke be careful!" Matt yelled.

"Rhyhorn! Horn Attack!" Kenny ordered to his Pokemon.

Rhyhorn jumped forwards and began to thrust it's horn towards Machoke, Machoke dodged it and jumped in the air.

  
  


"Machoke hit Rhyhorn with low kick!" Matt commanded.

Machoke landed back on the ground and slid along the ground, he hit Rhyhorn's head with his foot. Rhyhorn stumbled back but shook it off and roared.

  
  


"You'll have to do better than that! Rhyhorn! Take down attack!" Kenny ordered.

Rhyhorn began to charge towards Machoke, the ground shaking with every bounding step.

Without an order, Machoke leapt high into the air. Rhyhorn immediately responded by slamming into him.

  
  


Machoke landed back on the ground and Rhyhorn slammed into him again knocking him out cold.

  
  


"Crap! Return Machoke!" Matt yelled. "Charmeleon go!" 

Matt's Charmeleon jumped forwards.

"Fury swipes attack!" Matt commanded.

Charmeleon leapt forwards and slashed at Rhyhorn's head numerous times, making big scars on it's head.

  
  


"Come on Rhyhorn Take it down!"Kenny ordered.

Rhyhorn came forwards again, this time faster than before.

"Counter attack ember!" Matt yelled.

Charmeleon opened it's mouth to meet Rhyhorn and a large fireball shot out of Charmeleon's mouth and hit Rhyhorn in the eyes. 

Rhyhorn roared and stumbled back.

"No Rhyhorn!" Kenny yelled.

"Now Charmeleon! Fire Spin attack!" Matt commanded.

  
  


Charmeleon shot a long blast of brightly colored flames from it's mouth that hit Rhyhorn and formed a quick tornado around him. When it cleared, Rhyhorn was burnt, lying in a patch of black ground. 

  
  


"Rhyhorn! Return! You haven't won just yet! Go MUK!" Kenny yelled.

A large glob of purple goo came out of a PokeBall and the air immediately filled with a terrible stench.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT SMELLS BAD!" Matt yelled.

  
  


"Muk! Sludge Attack!" Kenny yelled.

Muk opened up it's huge mouth that expanded as it went and a burst of purple slude shot out and slammed into Charmeleon. Charmeleon had no time to respond and was half covered in the goo. He began to wobble around and fainted.

  
  


"Ha! Your Charmeleon is poisoned! I am the winner!" Kenny yelled, calling back Muk.

  
  


Matt called back Charmeleon and sighed.

"Nice try, but you need to work more on your Pokemon." Kenny said, all of a sudden turning nice.

"Wadda ya mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, both of the Pokemon you used had great offense but their defense could use a boost." 

"Thanks." Matt said. 

Kenny walked off. 

Matt sighed again and began tp make his way to the Pokemon center.

He left his PokeBall's there and decided to go for a walk around the town. 

  
  


He walked around and stopped outside of the PokeMart, he could use some supplies. 

He walked inside. The Indigo Plateau Pokemart was a lot bigger than the ones he had seen, it looked like a supermarket. 

  
  


He walked down an isle filled with all kinds of stuff, different kinds of PokeBall's there was even a place to buy Pokemon eggs! 

  
  


He walked forwards and all of a sudden, fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going!" Someone yelled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!"

  
  


Matt stood up and turned around. "You knocked me to the...the...ground." 

In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and bright, bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black Nike Tank top and Jean shorts. 

  
  


"Oh, Geeze, I'm really sorry." Matt said.

"It's ok, I bumped into you." The girl replied.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry, anyways what are you doing up here?" He asked. You shouldn't have said that. He thought. 

  
  


"Well, I'm actually here to root my brother on. He's in the Pokemon League." The girl said.

"Are you in it to?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm not, I don't have any badges. But I do have some Pokemon, what about you are you in the League?"

"Actually I am, my names Matt, I'm from Cerulean city." Matt said.

"Really? I like cerulean I've been there before. Oh by the way I'm Crystal." The girl said.

  
  


They began to walk forwards.

"So what pokemon do you have?" Matt asked.

"Not a lot." Crystal began. "I have a Staru, a Horsea and a Goldeen. Not a lot." 

"You're training water Pokemon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, they're my favorites. Do you have any water pokemon?"

"Yeah, I have a Squirtle, he's in the pokemon center." 

"Cool."

  
  


Matt bought his supplies and walked out of the store with Crystal close behind him.

  
  


"So when is your first battle?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, in like a week." Matt replied.

Matt glanced at his watch, 7:56 p.m.

  
  


A burst of cool wind hit them, blowing their hair all around. Matt couldn't help but look at her. She was abseloutly beautiful! 

  
  


They walked back around to the cabin area. 

They came to cabin number 2C and Crystal stopped. "This is my stop." She said.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see you sometime." Matt said. 

"Maybe, by Matt." She said, with a hint of laughter. She walked in and closed the door, flashing a smile on her way in.

  
  


Matt walked back tot he Pokemon Center and got his pokemon. He resumed to training for another hour or two before going back to his cabin and falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued................

Coming up in Part 2:

Matt continues his training after losing a battle, and what's up with this girl Crystal? I dunno I'm just the writer! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
